


From the Beginning

by Frayach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning

**From the Beginning**

The sun rose at 5:39 a.m.,  
and the website set as wallpaper  
on my computer at work  
tells me it will set at 7:58.  
I have spent some of the time  
in between wondering  
what does that mean?  
Is 5:39 the moment  
the rim of the sun  
slips past the last leafless tree  
on the highest ridge?  
Or is it the moment  
a sliver of sky appears  
between the sun and the earth?  
It matters, after all,  
these small details  
that, over time,  
add a day to February.  
Here,   
in the place where I live,  
February is a cold month.  
So unlike the Sabine word  
it comes from - _ferveo_ ,  
which means "to boil."  
Centuries later,  
Romans spoke of _februo_ , meaning  
to make pure by sacrifice.

Already,  
I have made three phone calls  
and written two memos,  
not to mention  
driven a fossil fuel burning  
cage of metal and glass  
at a speed of 73.2 miles per hour  
for 47 minutes and 18 seconds.  
I have sliced a banana,  
which, though pulpy,  
is technically a berry and originated  
in the Indo-Malaysian region, reaching  
south to northern-most Australia.  
I have ground coffee beans,  
I have sent emails,  
I have drafted a sentencing report recommending,   
mercifully,  
that a man with two children -   
and nervous hands -   
be imprisoned for 60 months.

Now,  
the water is boiling  
in the Krups instant coffee maker.  
The fax machine is ringing.  
Outside,   
the front has not yet blown out to sea.  
Weather.com informs me  
that the temperature is 56 degrees,  
and the barometer is  
falling.

Einstein believed  
that if we could go fast enough,  
time would begin to slow,  
then stop,  
and eventually go backward.  
But each morning we wake,  
hurtling toward the dawn,  
just as ignorant, as magnificently  
stupid  
as we'd been when we fell  
asleep the night before.

2/5/05


End file.
